


Rencontres

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [246]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But kind of, Champions League, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, FC Bayern München, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, They're shit with their feelings, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils ont chacun leur Pep, mais peut-être, en vue de leurs sentiments, peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qu'il leur faut.





	Rencontres

**Author's Note:**

> Ah écrire dans la voiture, quel fantastique plaisir (c'est faux).
> 
> Merci Pep G. D'avoir niqué Sané, comme ça je suis sûre que la saison va être toute aussi flinguée 🙃

Rencontres

  
Pour leur première rencontre, Niko ne peut pas empêcher son corps de trembler, c'est stupide et il le sait, mais il appréhende le résultat final, c'est encore tout nouveau pour lui, la Ligue des Champions était loin d'être son habituelle Bundesliga. Tout le match a une sensation étrange, une tension pesant sur ses épaules, un poids s'accrochant à lui. Niko a besoin de reprendre son souffle au coup de sifflet final, le regard qu'il échange avec Robert le rassure, il n'a pas échoué. Il serre Franck dans ses bras quelques secondes, c'est suffisant pour l'instant, c'est le minimum, mais ça reste ses félicitations pour son nouvel enfant. Niko connaît suffisamment la joie d'avoir un enfant pour lui glisser d'en profiter avant que ce ne soit trop tard. L'image de Kristina et de Laura lui revient. C'est trop tard. Niko ignore le frisson qui secoue son dos alors qu'il se rend aux côtés de Jürgen Klopp, rien qu'à son regard noir, il comprend qu'il a merdé quelque part. Niko s'excuse après un petit temps d'explication, les coutumes anglaises ne font pas partie de ses connaissances. Il a l'impression d'un manque se creusant en lui, mais il n'y fait pas attention.

  
Pour leur deuxième rencontre, Niko a du mal à oublier la douleur qui transperce sa chair à chaque défaite. Ils perdent devant le public de l'Allianz Arena. Ça fait plus mal en voyant les joueurs, en croisant le regard de Rummenigge. Il a complètement échoué. Il est presque paralysé sur place, Niko n'a jamais même pas la force de rejoindre Robert pour déverser sa peine quelques secondes. Il réalise avec du retard que Klopp s'avance vers lui, peut-être juste pour lui serrer la main, mais Niko n'arrive toujours pas à bouger, il doit être ridicule ainsi, incapable de lui rendre sa poignée de main. Son corps recommence à lui appartenir quand Jürgen le prend dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il attend leur prochain affrontement, Niko n'est pas sûr de vraiment vouloir accéder à sa demande. Ses bras veulent lui rendre son accolade, mais il n'en est pas digne, pas pour l'instant, alors il se laisse aux mains de Jürgen, qui n'a pas l'air d'attendre de réponse. Quand il part, Niko comprend mieux son impression de manque de la dernière fois.

  
Pour la finale de la Ligue des Champions, Niko est à Madrid, Pep l'a invité à regarder le match et il n'a pas su dire non, alors il le suit dans la ville en attendant la finale. Pep est gentil, il a l'air de comprendre dans quelle situation il se trouve, c'est sympa de rester avec lui, ça comblerait presque son vide s'il n'était pas aussi borné pour ne pas comprendre ses propres sentiments. Pep l'aime bien, et Niko l'aime bien. Ça lui suffit, leur amitié est suffisante pour l'instant, il n'a pas besoin de plus venant de lui. Pep a choisi des bonnes places, Niko a la malheureuse chance d'avoir une vue sur le banc de Liverpool, il revoit Jürgen, il aurait dû remarquer plus tôt toute l'énergie que l'entraîneur des Reds met sur le terrain. La victoire de Liverpool n'est pas surprenante, il s'en doutait depuis le match retour face à Barcelone. Pendant le match, Pep et lui se sont échangés des regards, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose jusqu'au moment où Guardiola a posé sa main sur la sienne. Niko n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir, ses joues étaient devenues rouges naturellement. Au coup de sifflet final, Jürgen et lui échangent un regard, même pas le temps d'une seconde. Cette sensation revient.

  
Niko couche avec Pep le soir-même, c'est doux, c'est simple, c'est juste un moment d'intimité pour eux, à l'écart du jugement. Il se réveille dans les bras de Pep, ses lèvres sur son cou, c'est une bonne sensation, la chaleur de l'espagnol devient la sienne. Niko n'est pas sûr d'aimer Pep comme Pep l'aime, mais il est prêt à essayer quelque chose.

  
Pour leur troisième rencontre, Jürgen se surprend à participer à une fête organisée par Aubameyang, il apprécie toujours autant l'ancien de Dortmund mais rares avaient été les fois où il était allé célébrer avec lui hors des terrains. C'est quand même sympathique de trinquer avec ses actuels et anciens joueurs quand il les croise. Il se perd entre le flot de monde et les effluves de l'alcool qui lui montent à la tête, Jürgen ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche, la sortie ou les toilettes, voire même juste quelqu'un de sobre. C'est étrange d'être aussi pantelant dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, il peut juste demander à quelqu'un le moyen de s'en aller, mais il a aussi cette envie de rester encore un petit moment. Quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, Jürgen ne s'attend absolument pas à ce que ce soit Kovac qui l'aide à se rendre aux toilettes. Il s'interroge sur la raison de sa présence ici sans avoir le courage de lui demander, en tout cas, il l'a bien aidé.

  
Ce n'est qu'un peu après pendant la soirée que Jürgen comprend en trouvant Pep, il a toujours pensé que l'espagnol couchait avec Mourinho à cause de leur stupide rivalité, mais apparemment en vue du baiser qu'il partage avec celui qu'il l'a aidé un peu plus tôt, ce n'est pas le cas. Jürgen ressent une sourde et inexplicable colère naître au plus profond de lui, il comprend pourquoi Niko est là. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il veut déjà battre Manchester City alors que la saison n'a pas encore commencé.

  
Niko est de retour à Munich pour sa deuxième saison à la tête du Bayern, Pep est aussi retourné à City. Il est de nouveau seul avec ses sentiments contradictoires pour ne pas l'aider. Les petits jeunes sont arrivés, prêts à tout donner, c'est une bonne chose, la volonté est parfois supérieure pour lui par rapport aux qualités diverses qu'on peut trouver pour très cher. Fiete discute avec lui des fois, c'est bien de pouvoir déjà nouer des liens avec lui, ça lui permet de mieux le comprendre. Mais pour autant, ça n'empêche pas la réalité d'être toujours présente, Niko ressent toujours cette stupide sensation de manque, sans les appels de Pep, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait pour aller mieux.

  
Pour leur quatrième rencontre, c'est un simple match amical pour dire au revoir à Robben et Ribéry, Jürgen a toujours en tête le but du duo en 2013, il devrait tourner la page maintenant qu'il a gagné la Ligue des Champions avec Liverpool, mais ça fait partie des souvenirs qui ne le quitteront sûrement jamais, comme le baiser de la fête. Jürgen observe simplement le match devant lui, il a fait le déplacement sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il veut juste les voir une dernière fois jouer, Robbéry fait tout autant partie de ses dieux que de ses démons. Son Pep est avec lui, ils s'aiment bien, comme un entraîneur et son second doivent s'apprécier, comme des collègues doivent passer du temps ensemble. Bien sûr, il est heureux de voir Ribéry et Robben profiter de leur dernier match ensemble (hors match caritatif), mais ses yeux restent parfois beaucoup trop contemplatifs devant son homologue entraîneur du Bayern. Évidemment, Jürgen ne peut pas continuer à le surveiller, ils ne se connaissent pas, ils se sont juste engueulés sur le bord du terrain à Anfield et il l'a rapidement pris dans ses bras sur un coup de tête. En fait, ce qui est bizarre quand il pense à Niko, c'est qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser au stupide baiser dont il a été le témoin malencontreusement. Ce n'est pas vraiment une rencontre maintenant qu'il y pense.

  
Ce n'était pas une illusion. Kovac sort avec Guardiola. Jürgen ne sait pas pourquoi ça l'énerve autant, c'est stupide alors que son Pep fréquente son lit à partir de ce match d'au revoir. Il a une sensation étrange en lui à la pensée de Niko de nouveau célibataire.

  
Niko passe une bonne partie de sa deuxième saison au Bayern à espérer revoir Pep le plus rapidement possible. Plus le temps passe, plus ses sentiments pour l'espagnol deviennent clairs, plus il comprend que son manque au moment de la Ligue des Champions tournait autour d'un autre homme. Il veut rester avec Pep, il est presque sûr qu'il l'aime, mais il ne pense pas qu'à lui, et ça le perturbe. Niko se demande souvent si Pep le comprendrait, évidemment leur relation est basée sur le respect, cependant Niko n'ose pas en discuter et préfère garder ça pour lui.

  
Pour leur cinquième rencontre, Niko est supposé rejoindre Pep à Manchester, il est juste passé par Old Trafford dans l'après-midi pour voir l'affrontement entre United et Liverpool. Ce n'était pas pour surveiller des joueurs à proposer (qui ne seront pas achetés de toutes façons), il voulait juste regarder le match alors qu'il était de passage, Guardiola occupé par son propre club. Niko était sur le chemin de la sortie quand il avait entendu son propre nom appelé par la voix de Jürgen Klopp. C'est surprenant qu'il se souvienne déjà de son nom, Niko ne sait pas du tout pourquoi veut lui parler, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient beaucoup. Jürgen pose sa main sur son épaule en riant, il n'est pas sûr qu'il se souvienne pour leur rencontre en Angleterre.

  
''Niko, c'est une surprise de te trouver en Angleterre ! Ça faisait un moment depuis la fête d'Aubameyang, comment va Pep ?''

''Je... Il va bien. C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?''

''Non, je vous ai vus chez Auba, aussi à Madrid.''

''Ah, on aurait dû être plus discret...'' Niko se frotta l'arrière du cou en sentant un rougissement prendre possession de ses joues

''Pas de problème, j'ai mon propre Pep pour être honnête, c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans le milieu pour se détendre. Guardiola n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, il est facile à gérer à la maison.''

''Sympa de t'avoir revu, bonne chance pour la fin de la saison !''

''Merci Jürgen, à toi aussi.''

  
Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une tape supplémentaire sur l'épaule et une discussion avec des sourires échangés, mais ç'avait été suffisant pour rendre sa journée meilleure. Niko retrouve finalement Pep chez lui, ses mains sur son corps nu, même ses lèvres où les frissons provoqués par sa barbe, rien de Guardiola ne lui donne des pareilles sensations que les tapes amicales de Jürgen. Pourtant il sait qu'il aime Pep, il est sûr d'adorer tout chez Pep, ses moues comme ses sourires, mais Niko a la dure impression de ne pas dire qu'il l'aime, de lui mentir (même par omission), ou en tout cas de dire 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour se préserver, c'est mieux pour lui d'étouffer les cris de son cœur.

  
La saison se termine tranquillement, enfin aussi calmement qu'une saison de Premier League pouvait se dérouler. Maintenant, Jürgen a du temps pour Pep, pour qu'ils puissent passer la journée au lit, comme aujourd'hui. Lijnders est sous lui, ses mains sur ses épaules, Jürgen l'embrasse à répétition sur les lèvres, le cou, le torse, partout. C'est toujours bien de l'avoir avec lui, il est heureux. Pourtant, même si le contact physique est une bonne chose, ce n'est pas l'image de l'homme sous lui qui apparaît dans son esprit, non, c'est l'image floue du sourire de Kovac qui noit son esprit, c'est l'envie de l'avoir tout à lui, de le ravir à Guardiola qui a accélère ses battements cardiaques. Putain, Jürgen est coincé dans une situation peu comique.

  
Niko a besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas normal d'aimer deux personnes selon lui, il a un choix à faire le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas souffrir plus tard. Robert ne peut pas l'aider, de toutes façons c'est hors de question qu'il lui parle de sa vie sentimentale, ça ne concerne que lui et il ne veut pas entendre de blague. Alors il ne lui reste plus grand monde pour en discuter, à part Kristina. C'est toujours un peu bizarre quand ils se revoient, ç'a été dur au début, Niko s'est demandé pendant longtemps s'il n'aurait pas préféré éviter le divorce, mais c'est mieux ainsi, ils restent en bons termes et c'est suffisant. Kristina comprend mieux leur relation que lui. Elle lui en apprend plus en une discussion que lui en un an avec Pep : Il aime Pep, mais il aime plus Jürgen. C'est maintenant sûr, Niko doit faire son choix.

  
Pep finit par comprendre que ce n'est pas lui qui prend possession de ses rêves. Jürgen sait déjà depuis le début que ç'allait se finir comme ça, c'était évident avec ses sentiments détournés. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Pep a l'air de ne pas lui en vouloir plus que ça. Jürgen espère qu'ils resteront amis sans que des problèmes interviennent, il ne veut pas perdre son Pep.

  
Niko finit par en parler avec Pep, bien sûr il est stressé avant même de commencer à parler, ils sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter sur un mauvais moment. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour oser aborder ce qu'il doit dire à Pep depuis quelques temps. Un frisson parcoure sa colonne vertébrale et le regard de Pep semble l'analyser malgré la gentillesse sur son visage. Niko évite de bégayer quand il annonce à Guardiola que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'il veut avoir dans sa vie.

  
''Je sais sweetheart, je le sais depuis le début.'' Pep tient son visage entre ses mains, Niko ne retient pas ses joues de prendre une teinte rouge

''Pep... Je... Désolé...''

''Non, ce n'est pas grave Niko, je sais que tu l'aimes, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le rejoindre alors que je suis au courant depuis le début. Je savais que ce moment viendrait, maintenait c'est à toi de jouer.''

''C-Comment as-tu compris ?''

''Sweetheart, il t'aime et me l'a fait savoir sur les bords des terrains, et toi, tu l'aimes aussi, ça se lit dans tes yeux quand on te parle de lui. Allez vas le retrouver !'' Pep embrasse une dernière fois son front, Niko le prend dans ses bras, il l'aime toujours, mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'amour qu'il veut lui transmettre...

  
Pour leur sixième rencontre, c'est un début timide et court avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les bras de l'autre. Forcément, ils ont tellement attendu ce moment qu'il ne savent pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord. Ils s'aiment, et c'est le principal.

  
Fin


End file.
